Harry Potter the Dragonborn
by spavall
Summary: During Harry's fourth year he is submitted to the Triwizard tournament. But during his first task something happens. The dragons reveal him to be their king, and he is the Dovahkiin. Please rate and review. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat with his friends in the Great Hall in his fourth year, and thinking about the events that had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. He was waiting for the first years to come inside, while listening to the bickering of Ron and Hermione. Suddenly the doors went up and Professor Mcgonnogal with the first years in tow entered and sat the Sorting Hat on a stool. It opened its mouth up and began its song:

_For many years I have watched and guided_

_And sorted and listened_

_But never before has a great legend come to pass_

_For a dark foe shall emerge once more_

_And reign terror upon all_

_But in this dark a light shall shine _

_Beware all who follow the dark_

_For the one who is honour bound_

_To keep evil forever at bay_

_Has come into power_

_And he shall be recognized by his kin_

_For a king he is to command them all_

_His voice will rival the power of the sun_

_Beware followers of the dark_

_Beware evil, beware you who are corrupt_

_For the Dragornborn has come_

_Beware his might_

_He is the bane of evil _

_Follow him to peace_

The song ended to deafening silence. Harry glanced up to the teachers table and saw Dumbledores face was pale as snow. Mcgonnogal seemed to be the first to come out of the confusion and cleared her throat and begun the sorting.

Harry was angry. This year something terrible happened to him that he couldn't control. His name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, alongside with Cedric, Fleur and Krum, and almost the whole school thought he had cheated his way in the tournament. But what hurt the most was that even Ron and Hermione didn't believe him. The only person to seemingly believe him was Neville, but he didn't defend him in public, only in private, because Neville was afraid. He had said as much. Then to his astonishment Hedwig landed in front of him during breakfast and presented her foot to him to give him a letter. Harry took the letter and gave her a piece of bacon to eat.

_Harry_

_You don't know me, but I don't believe for a second that you submitted your name in the tournament. Why you ask? Well, because I think that you have had enough of attention during your life. The times I have seen you in class I have found out that you actually are humble and don't want to have too much attention on you self. And I know things seem dark now, but you should know that you have an ally, even if most have deserted you. I'll try to help as much as I can, but people in my house would frown upon me if the saw me socializing with a Gryffindor, since I'm a Slytherin. But I'll try as much as possible to help, to become your friend and hopefully something more. I await your answer_

_Your ally and secret admirer_

Harry glanced around towards the Slytherin table and looked upon the people there. No one seemed to acknowledge that they had sent him a letter, but he knew not everyone was eating breakfast. He got up and prepared him for today's classes, Care of Magical Creatures first.

After the first class Harry prepared to leave when Hagrid asked him to stay behind. "It's a shame your name came up. I know that you didn't put your name in the goblet" Hagrid said. "But I'll try to help you Harry, come down to me after dinner and I'll show you something". Harry muttered "thanks" and went off to his next classes.

Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table, as he usually did nowadays. People around him talked in hushed tones and sent glances towards him, no doubt gossiping about him, as the always did. He finished his meal and made his way towards Hagrids hut to see what he wanted. "There you are Harry. Just follow me into the Forbidden Forest and I'll show you something" Hagrid said. They walked in silence for a while and Harry started hearing roars and screaming of men in a clearing before him and when he got closer he couldn't say a word less breathe. "Aren't they beautiful" Hagrid exclaimed. In front of him stood four big dragons. Finding his words Harry almost shouted: "Dragons! They want us to fight dragons in the first task?" and when he said that, as one the four dragons turned around and looked Harry straight in the eye. "I think be better leave Harry, they seem fixed on you" Hagrid said concerned, and just as they were to leave the four dragons as one bowed their heads towards Harry.

The day had come. The first task. Harry stood in the champons tent and awaited for his turn. Krum was fighting his dragon and Harry was next, or last depended on how you looked at it. The crowd roared and Bagman announced: "And Krum succeeds in his task. And now for our last champion, Harry Potter!" The crowd went almost complete silent with a few polite clapping. Harry steeled himself and entered the arena ready to face the Hungarian Horntail. He entered the ring and looked around him and saw hateful looks from almost everyone in the ring except for Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mcgonnogal and a Slytherin, but he didn't recognize her. "You won't survive this Potter" Malfoy spat. Harry moved closer in the arena and saw the dragon, and the dragon looked Harry straight in the eye. People started screaming that he wouldn't make it, or that he cheated and called him different things. "Dovahkiin?" Harry heard and the crowd went completely silent, meaning they had also heard it. "Come closer dovahkiin, I will not hurt you brother". Harry looked shocked and managed to say: "You can speak?" "Of course I can speak brother, just because two-legs don't think so, doesn't mean we can speak. Two-legs think too highly of themselves and their logic", the dragon said. Harry moved closer: " Why do you call me dovahkiin?". "For that is who you are. You are our kin, but more importantly, our king", the dragon said and bowed his head towards Harry. "Let it be known, that we dovah recognize this dovahkiin, and all will tremble, for we follow only his command" the dragon roared and bellowed fire straight to the air. People started screaming and everyone could hear more roars as the other three dragons managed to get loose from their cages and flied in the arena and surrounded Harry. Dumbledore started screaming: "Get him out of there, send in the dragon keepers!" and people started screaming for the thought that Harry would be killed. "We do not intend to hurt our brother two-legs. You think of us as mindless beasts, but we haven't had a dovahkiin in many years to lead us. No, we will protect him and follow him to war" the four dragons roared and spewed fire straight to the air. As people started to faint. And suddenly the four dragons started to chant:  
"_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan _

_Fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu dral!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The truth of a Dragonborn**

Harry stared in awe at the four dragons. They had chanted a language he didn't understand, but somehow he felt a connection to it. The crowd in the arena was silent during the chant, and Dumbledore looked pale as snow.

"Send in the dragon keepers and protect the champion from the dragons" he yelled.

"Silence two-leg. Your manipulation will go no further", one of the dragons bellowed.

"Please master, let us leave this place so we can speak in peace", another dragon said.

Harry nodded in, thinking he didn't have any idea what to say. A deafening bang and a flash of white light Harry and the four dragons were gone from the arena, leaving a stunned Dumbledore .

Harry found himself standing in front of a great building in white marble. Many statues of dragons and warriors with their weapons drawn were lined in front of the entrance. He turned around and saw the four dragons looking towards the doors, seemingly waiting for the doors to open. He heard the clanking of locks on the doors open and turned around to the huge doors that were so big he realized to dragons could walk side by side and still have a couple of feet clearing on both sides. As they opened people clad in armour and weapons strapped to their sides and back marched as one out. They were led by a man with long brown hair and a short beard, also in armour, but he was the only one wearing a cape. They all stopped six feet form Harry and as one they went down to one knee and bowed their heads and chanted the familiar words Harry heard earlier from the dragons. When they were done the rose up and the man with the cape spoke:

"Greetings Dovahkiin. It is great to finally meet you. Long have we waited for this day and our hearts sing with joy that you have finally come. I am Cairn and I am the leader of our Order of Dragon Warriors, but I relinquish my command to you. Come let us step inside and all will be explained to you".

Cairn looked towards the dragons and spoke: "Someone will guide you to your resting places where food will be brought to you, O Great Ones"

Harry nodded and followed Cairn. The other warriors parted and created two files for Harry to walk between and two people gestured for the dragons to follow them to the left at the entrance. As soon as Harry entered he came to a large area with a fountain in the middle and a big door to his front and one corridor to the left of the fountain and one to the right.

"These corridors lead to training areas, sleeping quarters and armoury with forges to create weapons. The door we are entering are our dining hall, but we are proceeding further in to the Dovahkiins private dining areas and living quarters".

Harry followed Cairn in to the dining hall and saw that it was a little bit bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with many more tables and benches and chairs surrounding them. The tables were shorter making it easier to have a more private setting than at Hogwarts. At the end of the hall there were a big statue of a man with a dragon right behind him. They approached the statues.

"Put your hand on the mans chest and he will see if you truly are Dovahkiin, if not then, well you'll see", Cairn spoke.

Harry felt nervous as he approached the statue of the regal warrior. He raised his hand and put it on the statues chest and immediately the chest of the statue began to glow and hum. He heard sounds behind the statue as a door materialized.

"Enter this door. What you will find no one except for the Dragonborn knows, but whatever you fin will change you. When you come back we will know and we will begin your training" Cairn said.

Harry entered the door and it closed and locked itself. He was standing in a long hallway lighted only by torches along the wall. At the end of the hallway there was a door. He approached it and entered. Inside he found a large room with different paintings on the walls showing warriors and dragons fighting together against dark dragons and various creatures and other humans. Banners were hanged up from the ceiling and there was a fireplace with couches and leather chairs and a table. He also found a door to a bedroom with a bathroom connected. Another door revealed to be a library much bigger than the library at Hogwarts. He entered another door and what he found made him speechless. Inside a giant golden dragon were resting.

"Is that you Varanax?" it spoke.

"No", Harry answered.

"Come closer child for I can sense something from you. Yes, now I see. He has been reborn".

"Reborn? What do you mean".

"You are the Dragonborn. You are born with the soul of a dragon and the soul in question is none other than Varanax, otherwise known as the Bane of Evil. Come and sit down and I shall tell you the story and why you have his soul".

Harry approached the dragon and a chair and a table with various food materialized and Harry helped himself while the golden dragon began his story.

"My name is Paarthurnax, and I remember the time, when Varanax walked this earth, flew through the air and aided humans. A long time ago, long before humans existed, there were the dragons. Not mindless beasts that call themselves dragons today, but wise and powerful dragons. We roamed the skies and we were many. Then humans came in to the picture and especially wizards. We dragons made ourselves known to them and we teached them many things. But there was one dragon that didn't like what we were doing. He believed that our knowledge shouldn't be shared and began to rally other dragons to his cause. His name was Alduin, otherwise known as the World Eater".

"He began a terrible war against us and the battles were bloody. We of course enlisted the help of wizards, humans, goblins, centaurs and elves. We trained them in the art of war and fought alongside them as equals. Varanax was at the forefront of the war and he was a terrible sight to behold. He slaughtered many dragons and other various creatures and humans Alduin managed to rally to his cause. The blood of the dragons rained heavy and theground was covered in blood, the dead and the dying. This was the last battle. Varanax at the head of us, and Alduin at the other. Varanax and Alduin fought against each other long and hard and they ended upon a mountain. I followed them and watched, because I knew I didn't have a chance against Alduin. In the end both were mortally wounded and with Alduins dying breath he cast a powerful spell, a spell that would make him to be born again to continue his campaign. Varanax witnessed this and knew that he had to make sure that he also could be reborn to stop Alduin from destroying everything".

"But something happened that shouldn't. Soon wizards and humans began to be born with the soul of a dragon, and thus they became known as the Dragonborn. But there would only be one at a time. Why I do not know. But when we learned this we prepared. We had to make sure that the person that would be born with the soul of Varanax had to be trained and to be ready to stop Alduin. So we created this fortress, recruited all the races that had fought with us and we waited, waited for the next Dragonborn, to train him to fight against Alduin. But time passed and we dragons died and the dragons that exist today came to pass. Now there are only a handful of us true dragons and we reside inside this fortress, to train and wait".

"But now Varanax has been reborn in you, and that can only mean one thing. Alduin has also been reborn and the end is drawing near. One way or another this world will change. But now I have to get rid of that soul piece that exist inside you that shouldn't".

"What do you mean?"

"A piece of a soul exists inside you and it is anchored to the scar on your forehead. Hmmm, yes, now I see. Steel yourself young Dragonborn. What you're about to experience is something you have never felt before".

Suddenly the scar on Harrys forehead began to burn with such intensity that it felt that every fiber burned. He fell to the ground screaming, thrashing wildly around to hit whatever that make him feel this pain. He fainted just after he heard another scream and a dark fog lifting form his head.

Harry woke up, Paarthurnax watching him intensely.

"Now it is gone. It seems when Voldemort killed your parents but failed to kill you and was destroyed in the process and anchored itself on the only living thing, you. Also I have taken the liberty of removing the blocks upon you, unleashing your true power and potential".

Harry realized that Paarthurnax spoke the truth. He could feel everything around him. His magic was much more powerful than before and he understood that he no longer would be in need of a wand. To be sure of this he wandlessly conjured a chair and vanished it.

"Yes. You magic is unleashed. You are no longer bound and with Varanaxs soul you are most likely the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth. Though you still will need to speak some incantations , such as the Thu'um, otherwise known as the Voice".

"Voice? I thought that I spoke when I cast spells?"

"Yes, but since you are born with the soul of a dragon you speak the dragon language. Spells cast in the dragon language are far more powerful than spells cast in normal language. But only dragons and the Dragonborn can make magic work in the dragon language. But enough of this. Conjure a mirror and see the changes that has happened to you".

Harry conjured a mirror and gasped when he saw his own reflection. He was taller now and he no longer were scrawny. He was well fitted and lean and his hair had grown to his shoulders with tinges of gold at the end, but the most remarkable was that his scar no longer existed. He also realized that his glasses had fallen of him and he saw perfectly. His emerald eyes were now circled around with gold.

"Yes, Varanax features now shows. Enter the next room and gather your armor and weapons and return to Cairn. He will help you with your training".

Harry walked past Paarthurnax and opened the door. Inside there was and armory with many different kinds of armor and weapons lined against wall. But what took his attention was an armor in gold with a black cape and a hood on it. Two swords were propped against it and somehow he knew that that armor was supposed to be his and it would fit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:  
**Thanks for the reviews. The language of the Dragons can be googled if you want to know that the dragons chanted in the first chapter. Just google skyrim lyrics i believe:p If theres anything that needs to be clarified just ask.

I forgot to do this earlier, but everything i write either belongs to the wonderful world created by JKR or to Bethesda, the creator of the Elder Scrolls series, including Skyrim.

Well, on to the story!

**Chapter 3: Training and return to Hogwarts**

Harry grabbed the golden armor with the black cape and hood. He began fitting it on himself and it fitted perfectly as it was made specifically for him. On his back it was supposed that one of the swords were supposed to be strapped and the sword stuck over his right shoulder, while the other sword was on the right side of his hip, meaning in one draw he would have a sword in each hand.

He left the armory and proceeded past a sleeping Paarthurnax and exited his living areas to the dining hall. There Cairn and many others were standing and waiting for him.

"It seems fate has given you that armor Dragonborn, and the hood hides your face completely with magic. No one can see your face now. Come and dine with me and I shall explain your daily rutines here".

Harry followed Cairn to a table just to the right of the door to his living areas and sat down with Cairn and food appeared on the table like magic. Harry thought to himself that they maybe had house elves working here and asked him about it.

"No we do not have what you call house elves here. We have different races here that work in the kitchens. Everyone here takes turns to make food for the others. This way everyone is equal. Now, your days from now on will consist of training. We shall invoke the time runes here in our fortress meaning for one hour out there, one day would have passed inside. We will train you with different kinds of weapons, including your swords there. Paarthurnax will tell you the stories of Dragonborns past and help you understand your powers. You will also work in the armory to craft different kinds of weapons and armor, because the Dragonborn are required to know this in case he needs to repair his equipment. Now that you have finished eating we shall begin in the armory".

Cairn and Harry stood up and Harry followed Cairn to the armory while Cairn simultamneously barked out orders to invoke the time runes. They reached the armory and the forges and he saw different goblins crafting weapons and armor. One goblin who was overlooking the others saw them approach. The goblin bowed and spoke:

"Greetings Dragonborn. I am Magrak and I am the chief blacksmith here. I will train you in crafting and others related. I see that you already have a armor and swords. Mind if I can look at those weapons?"

Harry unsheathed both swords and handed them to Magrak.

"Hmm, yes. These swords I know. They were crafted a long time ago by the goblins during the war against Alduin, with the help of the dragons of course. They showed us true craftsmanship then. These swords were created specifically to fight Alduin. They are made of a material unknown to all races except the dragons and that is a well kept secret. These swords will cut through almost anything. Well, now lets begin!"

Magrak exclaimed and Harrys training began.

And thus Harrys training began. At the beginning of January Harrys training was complete.

"Before you leave Harry, it is time for you to hear the prophecy about you and Alduin".

"There's a prophecy about me?"

"Yes, but the headmaster of your school knew it, or the fake one at least. Now, listen well young Dragonborn.

_Alduins rebirth in a wizard draws near, he will corrupt the world and begin a war, but Alduins bane will also be reborn, Varanax will return. The child in question would be marked by the mark of lightning, and he will know his true power when Varanax manifests. Both arch enemies will in the meet on a bloody battlefield at a great castle, there the fate of the world will be decided._

There you have it Harry. You are the Dragonborn and you were marked by a human. Voldemort. You and him will meet and fight in against each other and one will die and the other will live".

Dumbledore was sitting in the Great Hall at what usually would have been the welcoming feast of the new term. He felt the wards signaling thirty or so men passing into Hogwarts and wondered who would coming here at this time. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and there stood a figure clad in golden armor with a sword at his hip and another on his back. A black cape was billowing and his face was shrouded in darkness by a hood on his head. Behind him stood others clad in different kinds of armor and wielding different weapons. All heads in the Great Hall was now turned and not a sound was heard. The golden figure began walking against the teachers table and his and the others footsteps echoed in the hall in perfect synchronization. They stooped a few feet from the teachers table. A booming voice was heard.

"You have meddled in affairs and events you can't possibly understand Headmaster. You planned on creating a martyr in the boy-who-lived, making you the leader of the light. But it seems your plan has failed".

Dumbledore paled and Snape spoke up:

"Who are you to come here and….."

"FUS!"

A torrent of wind and force headed for Snape and knocked him and his chair back and he paled little bit at the show of force and wandless magic.

"Silence fool, for you do not know the whole truth. ALDUIN HAD BEEN REBORN!"

The figure yelled, and Dumbledore fainted and the entire Great Hall erupted in chaos.

"SILENCE"!

The golden figure yelled, and people in the Great Hall quieted down. Mcgonnogal went over to Dumbledore and awoke him. He still looked pale and in his eyes the golden man saw understanding of the reality of Dumbledores tries in vain to control Harry.

"It's time for everyone here to hear the whole truth. Alduin, a dragon known as the World Eater, the darkest, most evil dragon, has been reborn in a human. You know some of this truth I speak of Headmaster. Your manipulations will end here. Yes, I know of some of them. My magic lets me see the Imperius Curse and compulsion charms and potions you have used on teachers and students here".

The golden figure turned and looked straight over to the Griffyndor table and looked after Hermione. He found her and he walked over to her. People looked upon him in fear and the scooted away from her when they realized that he was heading for her. The golden figure raised his right hand, palm outstretched, tapping into his magic. Everyone in the Great Hall could feel the magic, his aura showing, and the very air crackling with the use of magic. Suddenly he let out a cry and Hermione screamed and fainted.

"What have you done to her?", Ron screamed.

The golden figure ignored him and turned over to the teachers table, his booming voice reaching out through the Great Hall:

"I have never felt more dark curses and magic done to one person and still being active. You have much to answer to Dumbledore!

Dumbledore paled even more and in his grandfatherly voice managed to say:

"Perhaps stranger, it is best we continue this in my office? We don't need to cause another scene. And why haven't you shown your face, you are barging in here and causing all kinds of mayhem"

"Very well"

The golden figure raised his hands covered in cloves and bracers and grabbed his hood and slid it off. Gasps were heard all over the Great Hall and Dumbledore paled even more. In front of him stood Harry Potter, showing more magic and knowledge that he thought was even possible.

"I have returned. When I left during the First Task I was brought to a place, where I learned my true heritage and power. Know this Headmaster, Alduin has returned, andhe will destroy this world".

As Harry said this the people that came with him all fell down to one knee and started chanting:

"_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay, and the fiercest foes rout, when they hear triumhp's shout, Dragonborn, for you blessing we pray_"

"You know the truth Albus. You know what these warriors are, what they are chanting. And if someone still does not believe me, then come with me to the school grounds and the truth shall be revealed".

Harry turned around, the warriors departing letting him past and Hermione who had woken up followed closely. The teachers followed shortly and all the students followed after, anxiously to hear what Harry could say. Harry with everyone following went out to the school grounds and down to the Quidditch pitch. There the warriors stopped and turned showing that no one was allowed to get past them, while Harry walked out on the pitch. There he yelled at the top of his lungs:

"It is time for all of you to see the truth. The dragons calls me their king, and if no one believe me, then believe this. The dragons will only answer the call of their king"

Then Harry turned, his back to the crowd and in a booming voice cried:

"Dovah, come forth, for your king calls"

There was a complete silence when you could hear a pin drop and it was like that for a while. Then there were roars. Roars of a thousand dragons and the flapping of wing of a thousand dragons and everyone there would remember this moment to their last day. Over the mountains dragons came flying and they circled the pitch and landed gracefully in front of Harry, and in a booming voice they all said in unison:

"You have called us our king, and we answer. Know this all humans, that the man in front of you, the one who calls Harry and the-boy-who-lived is the Dragonborn. He will lead all of us, all of you, through war and into peace".

Dumbledore, knowing truly what this meant fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

****Everything belongs to either JKR or Bethesda

**Chapter 4: Might of the Dragonborn**

It was quiet. You could only hear the sound of the rustling of wings, armor creaking when someone shifted footing and the breathing of people. Hermione was in awe of what was before her. Dragons, of all types, and some she didn't recognize, thought to be extinct were in front of here. Minerva walked over to Albus and revived him, and he got to his feet unsteadily.

"You see the truth here. All of you. You, who called me crazy, attention seeker and some other terrible things. But first you hailed me as a hero for stopping Voldemort(people flinched at them mention of his name), then the heir of Slytherin. You all believe rumors to be true, rather than see the truth before your very eyes". Harry spoke.

"Please Harry, let's take this in my office", Albus spoke quietly.

"You have lost the right to speak to me like that _Headmaster_", Harry spat.

"For all your meddling and manipulations I will see you burn in the fires of hell".

Whatever Harry wanted to say was interrupted at the roar of a dragon. A black dragon was seen flying over the Forbidden Forest towards them. The other dragons roared in response, ready to take off to challenge this dark dragon.

"I am Kharamin, Dovahkiin. I will feast on your bones, for I answer to the call of Alduin, not you!" the black dragon spoke.

"Let us kill this traitor, my king" the other dragons spoke in response.

"No, let him land, for I shall show them the extent of my abilities".

Kharamin landed fifty feet from all of them and Harry strode forward in response. Magic was willed in an instant upon his head sat a helmet gold, it covered his entire head, with small slits for the eyes to see through, and upon the helmet, golden hair was flowing in a plume. Harry drew his swords and waited for Kharamin to attack. The dragon roared and began to spew his flames upon him and people started to scream, while the warriors drew their weapons, ready to charge against this enemy.

"Turn Yol"

was shouted where Harry stood and the flames were directed back at Kharamin, and before he realized what happened he was dozed in his own flames, burning his flesh and stopping his attack. Harry stood there, no harm had touched him.

Then he charged, screaming warcries of ancient times, never heard before in millenias, boosting his allies in courage, while filling Kharamin in fear he had never felt before, and they began to fight. Harry dodged every swipe of his claws, tails and mouth, while hitting everytime with his swords. It seemed like a dance for everyone. For that was what it really was, a dance with death, and Harry was ready. He effortlessly cut and striked, while maintaining his footing. Every attack was like a chess move waiting for the check mate. Kharamin, realized he would die, retreated and began to lift off. He got twenty feet in the air, when Harry shouted:

"Daal wah gol"

casting magic against him and he felt his energy leave him and he crashed back to the ground. Harry strode forward to him and looked him in the eye:

"You have bested me Dovahkiin, finish it".

"Find solace in the afterlife Kharamin, where you will be judged, may the punishment not be to terrible", Harry replied, before showing both his swords in Kharamins skull, his life vanishing in his eyes.

People were in awe of what had transpired. Here stood a fourteen year old boy, no a man, and killed a dragon the size of a house. Dumbledore realized that all his manipulations were going down the drain, and he wouldn't live to see the results of Harry's change. He wanted to be hailed as the hero of the wizarding world. He had already defeated one dark lord, what would another be? He was brought out of his thinking, the sound of hooves bringing everyones attention towards the Forbidden Forest. Out came fifty centaurs, wearing plate armor and weapons strapped to their backs and sides. They stooped twenty feet from Harry and one centaur approached.

"For years we centaurs have watched the skies, anticipating this moment. And now we have a Dragonborn amongst us. It is time old promises be kept. I, Freya, chieftain of this herd, offer mine and my kin, our swords and our very lives in your service. The day will come when Alduin will be destroyed, and freedom shall reign across the land".

Freya and all the others centaurs lifted their swords, struck them in the ground and bowed their heads.

"Raise your swords. For here we are equal, fighting for the same cause, and I look forward to the day when we all are recognized as equals, sharing this world together".

Harry's voice carried across the pitch and everyone there heard his words. People understood now, the only way for peace and equality, was through Harry. Neville strode forward and stood in front of Harry:

"It seems that we are going to find ourselves in a war Harry, and as such I offer my allegiance".

"He's a squib"

Were shouted from the masses of the crowd and Harry turned towards were the sound was, angry flashing form his emerald eyes, but he couldn't find the source. He lifted his hand towards Neville, palm facing him and a golden beam shot forth, hitting Neville in his chest. Neville fell down to his knees, grunting from pain that shot through him:

"What did you do to me Harry?"

"I have unleashed your true potential, releasing the binds upon you. I know of the old alliances. A Potter and a Longbottom always stood together in battle, and their enemies were shaking in fear of standing against them. Their magic and swords were always a sight to behold"

He replied with a malivicously grin.

"Well, I will go to Gringotts now taking two guards, while the rest of you will stay here, tending to the dragons in our ranks and Hogwarts"

Harry ordered the warriors with him and two strode forward following them. The sound of apparition was almost not heard, showing that Harry was far more powerful than anyone could imagine.

Harry with his two guards behind him landed upon the front of Gringotts, entered and found himself at the receiving end of four halberds.

"What business have you here with weapons at your sides?" one of the goblins spoke.

"_I have come here seeking your audience to take a test for inheritance and abilities", _Harry replied in the goblin language.

The four goblins were shocked that a wizard spoke the goblin language. Goblins never shared their language with anyone other than golbins, except for those who showed to be an ally and a friend with the goblins. They lowered their halberds while one ran away. A minute later the same guard returned with an elderly looking goblin in tow.

"_And who come forth speaking our language"_ the elder said in the goblin language.

"The Dovahkiin" Harry replied.

He turned around to his two guards and spoke a single word:

"Fus"

The shockwave hit both guards making them lose their footing but standing. He turned around and said to the elder he wanted to take the test. The shock on their faces showed they didn't anticipate this. The elder goblin led them to an office where a goblin was seated.

"I am Ragnok, leader of the goblin nation, and you from what I have heard are the Dragonborn".

"Please, it's just Harry", Harry replied.

"Very well Harry. Now just prick your finger with your knife and let a couple of drops fall upon the stone in front of you."

Harry did that and a little while later a parchment was upon Ragnoks desk, and his eyes bulging and his mouth fell down, a shock evident upon his face.

Yes, a cliffhanger. I know I am cruel, but I wanted to get this chapter out, and sorry it took some time. Now I can take some time to write the next chapter.

Translation in the dragon language:

Turn Yol=Turn fire, I know bad translation

Daal wah gol=Return to earth

Fus=Force

Please leave a review or comment about this chapter, or what you want to see later and I'll maybe do something about it


End file.
